


Pilgrimage

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge #20: “I Shall Not Walk Alone” by Ben Harper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

** “Pilgrimage” Gen Gwen Merlin (Canon AU) **  
_ Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #20: “I Shall Not Walk Alone” by Ben Harper _

Category: Gen/Canon AU  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+ (Character Death)

** Pilgrimage  **  
It just became something Merlin began as a way to honor Arthur. He would travel back to the lake of Avalon every year on the anniversary of Arthur’s death. He would keep vigil for a night like he did the night Arthur died. In the morning he would go back to Camelot and to its Queen. 

Gwen would try to comfort him even though she needed it as much as he. Merlin would spend the day talking of Arthur with her. it seemed to soothe them both. It didn’t matter that he had lost his King but it did matter that he lost his friend. Gwen understood that more than anyone. 

Merlin would return to his new duties as Council Member and Assistant Court Physician, not to mention the hidden duty of Court Sorcerer, for another year until it was time to make the pilgrimage again. 


End file.
